


Five Christmas Eve Desserts

by emma98



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Humor, background Bucky/Nat - Freeform, four times Darcy threw dessert at Steve's face and one time he threw it on the ground, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma98/pseuds/emma98
Summary: Steve Rogers always seems to run into Darcy Lewis on Christmas Eve.  And each Christmas Eve she throws a sweet treat at his face and each Christmas Eve he finds himself more and more enchanted with the fast talking, foul mouthed, smart and gorgeous woman.





	Five Christmas Eve Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy. Back to Shieldshock again. (Although I promise I have another Wintershock Christmas oneshot in the works). 
> 
> I'm addicted to sweet Shieldshock meet cutes though. And also addicted to tiny desserts. @ragwitch, the tiny pies are for you, <3

 

**_Christmas Eve, 2012_ **

 

"Merry Christmas, Captain Rogers!"

 

The chirpy, cheerful greeting had Steve jumping out of his skin.  He'd been skulking around SHIELD headquarters for weeks and not one person had even talked to him, much less tried to apply liberal amounts of Christmas cheer.  The multimedia box that some poor schmuck in SHIELD had to put together for him to consume and catch up went flying out of his hands and the contents scattered.  He turned to see who exactly had decided to opt out of the respectful and distant headnod that most SHIELD agents did and he found himself having to look down.

 

She was five feet and a couple of inches tall, was wearing an absolutely hideous sweater that was three sizes too large for her and was decorated with some unholy amalgamation of Christmas and Hanukkah decorations made out of sequins and glitter.  The sweater was drowning her, which seemed to be a good thing, because the only pants she had on were skin tight and made her (very shapely) legs look like candy canes.  The (admittedly adorable) brunette was smiling up at him, blue-green eyes looking a little wary as she glanced down at all of the things he had dropped on the ground.  

 

"Sorry," she sighed, dropping to her knees and placing a canteen tray full of incredibly small pies on the ground.  She began to pick things up, wrinkling her nose at some of DVD's and CD's that Steve would have to listen to in the coming week in order to 'catch up' to the new millenia.  She outright scowled at the DVD that had the word 'Godfather' written on it.  "I told Agent Strella that you didn't need to watch the whole damned thing."

 

"Uhm," Steve knelt down to begin picking things up and putting it back in the tote.  

 

"Here's the thing, I volunteered for _catch 'em up duty_ when you know, Agent Ipod Thief decided to go to the big confiscating piece of heaven he probably earned when he wasn't-you-know, stealing ipods," the little looker talked faster than anyone Steve had ever met before, and her face just wouldn't stop making really entertaining facial expressions.  

 

Steve found himself staring at her face, neglecting his clean up duty as her mouth puckered up as she considered a CD track list before she rolled her eyes dramatically at one of the track listings.

 

"And if that head honcho guy, Pierce hadn't put the kibosh on the whole ' _Darcy_ '--I'm Darcy by the way, Darcy Lewis, I'm Doctor Jane Foster's unpaid assistant who is TOTALLY not in a scam with the cafeteria workers in order to stay fed and make a little extra cash selling small baked goods, anyway-- the whole ' _Darcy gently eases Cap into all things fucking awesome and pop culture_ ' plot, not only would you have been caught up by now like a god damned champion, but you and I could totally nerd out about the same things," Darcy---because Steve could gather from her colorful and cheerful spewing of words that her name was Darcy, kept chattering on as she took the book he had picked up out of his hands and put it in the box.  She then picked up her cafeteria tray full of small pies and held it under his nose.  "Tiny, baby pies?"

 

Steve took a deep breath and was assaulted with all the sweet and fragrant spices of winter that had always tempted him when he was younger.  Cinnamon and nutmeg and ginger all mixed in with a healthy amount of sugar and butter.  

 

"I make them tiny because I was hoping Thor would be home and it would look fun to see his gigantic Alien ass popping those things in his mouth like tic-tacs," Darcy explained.  "But Thor's gigantic alien ass isn't here, which makes total sense because it’s Christmas Eve, and I don’t think the Asgardians would celebrate the half birthday of Jesus Christ and he doesn’t realize it’s actually a bedroom holiday for all the non super religious, if you do it right---and my boss is like---super pissed at that, so I've been banned from the labs."

 

"I'm sorry?" Steve offered.

 

"No biggie," Darcy got back up on her feet and smiled down at Steve warmly as he simply remained on the floor and stared up at her.  "You're nearly as ginormous as Thor, you should eat the pies.  But you're going to have to let me take pictures.  Because that'll be hilarious."

 

"I'm allergic to pumpkin-or all squash, I mean," Steve shook his head and stammered his explanation to a genuinely fascinated young woman.  "I used to be, before, that is.  Found out the hard way when me and Buck were scooping the pumpkin guts outta a jack-o-lantern one year.  Got a rash on my hands from the insides."

 

"That sucks, man," Darcy sympathized.  "Well, I wouldn't want to poison you, just in case the pumpkin allergy stuck, but I have these little caramel apple pies."

 

Steve finally got up to his feet again and shrugged, staring down at the tray and picking at the ones that Darcy was pointing at. She somehow managed to balance the tray and put her hand down the front of her oversized sweater and pull a phone right from her bra.  He held the pie up as she took pictures and then ate the thing, emboldened by her little giggles and throaty chuckles.  He ate two more pies, taking the last one and tossing it up in the air before catching it in his mouth, blushing a healthy shade of pink as she cheered for him.

 

"That was awesome!" Darcy complimented.  "Let's go find a countertop.  I want to throw stuff in your mouth."

 

Steve could feel his whole face light up like the sun as he remembered a game he and Bucky and Becca Barnes used to play, where they would allow Becca to toss peas at their faces in an attempt to get it in their wide open mouths.  He was about to tell the excited young woman in front of him just that, complete with how Becca had nearly blinded him with a hard pea one day when---

 

"Rogers!"

 

The smile from Darcy's face slowly melted and Steve felt his own brightness fade accordingly.  The heavy footfall of Brock Rumlow echoed in the silent hallway and Steve felt a heavy, unwelcome hand land on his shoulder.  He looked out of the corner of his eye, an expression of annoyance that he didn't even try to conceal on his face.  Darcy had been the first person, non-spy, non-superhero, just a gorgeous, chatty, funny dame, who had actually engaged him in a conversation since he woke up.  

 

He didn't appreciate the conversation being cut short.

 

"Introduce me to your friend," Rumlow said in a way that was not exactly asking politely as he reached out for one of the pies on Darcy's tray.

 

"Fuck off, Agent Steroid, your tiny dick is showing," Darcy snapped as she moved sideways to keep his hands off the pies.  "Oh wait, that's your zipper."

 

Steve's snort of laughter couldn't be hidden, and Rumlow glared down at the civilian, because she was definitely either a civilian or a superior to have the guts to talk to the Strike force leader like that.  

 

"Wheels up in ten, Cap," Rumlow grumbled.  "Wrap it up with the side piece."

 

"Ten minutes, maybe you can go up to the labs on the fifth floor, supposedly they're working on a telescope that can see to the other side of the galaxy.  That should be powerful enough to find your crotch thimble," Darcy said with saccharine helpfulness.

  


"Keep it up, Chubbs, and your fat ass is getting a transfer," Rumlow growled.

 

"Hey!" Steve barked out, turning on Rumlow quickly.

 

"Awesome!" Darcy cut in, making sure to take a step closer.  "You go on and tell your boy Alexander Pierce that you want to approve the move that Jane and I asked for MONTHS ago, we want to leave and strike out on or own, and he wants to keep us here.  So, let's see how he takes that, Tiny Tim."

 

Rumlow's jaw ticked and he turned away from Steve and Darcy both.

 

"Wheels up in eight and  a half, Cap, unless you'd like to ignore the international situation in order to get your dick wet in Chubbs," Rumlow called out as he walked away.

 

Steve began to storm after him in order to knock him the hell out, but Darcy's managed to step in front of him just in time.  She caught him off guard by launching one of the small pies in the air, right at his face, so that he had no choice but to open up and catch it in his mouth.

 

"Go save the world, Captain Rogers.  I'll catch you on the flippity flop."

  


* * *

 

 

**_Christmas Eve, 2013_ **

 

London in December was miserable, by all means, but this didn't seem so terrible. Sure, they were cleaning up after another alien mess, but Thor had done the hard work, and SHIELD had shown up too late to be of any assistance.  But now that Steve was in London with the Strike team cleaning up rubble (twelve months later and Rumlow was STILL on Steve's shitlist), he was free to spend a few hours of _'revels'_ with Thor.

  


Steve liked the Asgardian very well, and when he wasn't dressed up in his fancy Alien armor, he seemed a little less intimidating and more like a very special Howling Commando.  The camaraderie was easy between Steve and Thor, both recognized the other as the mighty warriors they were, but they also recognized that they were also two humorous men who didn't mind a little sarcasm and dry humor.  

 

"Where exactly are we going again?" Steve muttered as they waited in line to check out two large armloads of random gifts that Thor had kept pulling off the shelves of the department store.  

 

"Back to the Lady Doctor Jane and her mother's humble abode to revel," Thor answered with a heavy sigh, as if Steve had asked him a thousand times instead of just the two.  "Also, _Little Lightning_ , as she has asked to be called, is distraught, because apparently British men are not hardy enough to withstand her affections and have left her to fend for herself on the Eve of Christmas."

 

"Little Lightning?" Steve's eyebrows knit together in confusion.  "Is that what you call your hammer---or what you call your...you know.   _Hammer_?"

 

Steve arched an eyebrow and gave a glance down Thor's body, a shit eating smirk threatening to pull at his lips.

 

"Cause I gotta say, pal, I only have about thirteen more hours of downtime before getting back to DC, and I don't want to spend that time dealing with your--- _hammer problems_ ," Steve teased.

 

Thor simply narrowed his eyes at Steve playfully as they finally made it to the register.  His expression turned smug immediately as the girl behind the register began to fawn over him, squealing and blushing and cooing.  

 

"It’s sad really, that they don't even know who YOU are," Thor muttered to Steve.

 

"Says the man with the lightning problems," Steve sassed back.  "How exactly are you paying for this, anyway?  You bring checks from outer space?"

 

"The Little Lightning," Thor winked.  "As SHE prefers to be called by me, has set up a checking account, debit card, and line of credit that pulls from the funds that she has established for me based on selling my likeness to my many, varied, and appreciative, doting admirers.  You should try to do that as well.  I mean, you'll have less Midgardian funds trickling in, to be sure as my face is probably preferred,, but Little Lightning would be happy to help try to ahh--- _photoshop_ , I believe she called it, photoshop your imperfections out of the pictures."

 

"Little Lightning sounds like a hustler and a half," Steve laughed.

 

"That she is.  I am happy that she never had the opportunity to meet my brother.  I have no doubt the two of them would have already taken over all of the nine realms."

  


Once the merchandise had been rung up and Thor had produced an all gold credit card for the transaction, the two superheroes had spent ten minutes making a show of how many bags they could carry before heading back to Lady Doctor Jane's mother's humble abode.  Steve was in the stairwell when he smelt cinnamon and sugar and the unmistakable smell of cookies baking.  

 

"Little Lightning! I have returned with all of the goods you instructed me to buy!" Thor yelled, dropping the bags carelessly at the entrance for Steve to try and maneuver around.  "Although, I don't understand how such a large amount of satchels will buy my way out of the doghouse you have said I am in.  Come along little one, come and see the friend that I have brought for you."

 

A pair of familiar blue-green eyes immediately met Steve's as a small brunette young woman popped her head around the wall separating the kitchen and the main entrance.  Steve could feel his own smile mirroring Darcy's as she had a violently happy reaction to seeing him after a whole year.  

 

Felt a lot like coming in from the cold.

 

"THOR!  YOU BROUGHT CAPTAIN ROGERS!" Darcy squealed.  She turned away but quickly came back with a plate full of cookies, snickerdoodles to be exact.  She tossed one Thor's way, who obediently and excitedly went for the treat with a wide open mouth, then tossed another one at Steve, who had to duck down in order to get it between his lips.

 

It _was_ a snickerdoodle.  

 

"You are forever forgiven, you get a free card, I'll tell Jane you've paid your penance," Darcy promised Thor.  "She's out on the rooftop trying to pull down  all of the antenna, so if you went and helped her, she'll probably make out with you up there."

 

Thor looked smug and Steve saw his hand go into a little excited fist pump gesture before walking away with all of his swagger.

 

"I see how it is, enjoy your non-hammer problems!" Steve called out as Thor waved at him.

 

"Hammer problems?" Darcy questioned, tossing Steve another cookie.  

 

"I was just razzing him, he was saying Little Lightning, and I assumed---well," Steve blushed a little.

 

"I'm Little Lightning," Darcy clarified, catching Steve's train of thought about hammers and dick euphemisms quickly enough, which said quite a lot about her own raunchy sense of humor.

 

Steve was delighted.

 

"So, how do you feel about wrapping presents?  Because Thor gave me a five minute speech about how that's against his beliefs, but I'm pretty sure that he was just making stuff up so that he wouldn't HAVE to wrap any presents," Darcy nodded wisely, tossing Steve another cookie.  

 

"Sweetheart, if you keep me well fed, I'll do whatever you want," Steve promised.

 

"Excellent, let's do this, my intern just quit AND broke up with me, and I now have approximately a thousand gifts to wrap," Darcy seemed to be slightly exaggerating.  "Let's do this, Captain Rogers."

 

"Only if you call me Steve."

 

"Alright, Steve, and you just keep calling me sweetheart, I really liked that."

 

* * *

 

**_Christmas Eve, 2014_ **

  


It had been a long seven months.  

 

Steve trudged into Stark Towers, nearly blind and deaf to everything going on around him as he made his weary way to the private elevators at the end of the lobby that would take him to the only home that he had left.  He didn't ever want to go back to Washington DC.  Brooklyn was full of too many raw memories that haunted him at every corner.  His only real home had been something Tony Stark had built as a monument to himself, then in typical Tony fashion, had proceeded to generously gift those he deemed his friends with entire floors of the residence, rent and utility free.  

 

"JARVIS, tell Tony I'm home, for the next three weeks," Steve said to the elevator.  "And tell him thank you."

 

"Done, Captain Rogers," JARVIS replied.  "He'd like to reiterate that no thanks are necessary, and I won't repeat what he said after."

 

"Thanks," Steve managed half of a chuckle.

 

It had been a ridiculously long seven months.  He had been running ragged ever since getting out of the hospital, in a desperate attempt to find Bucky.  He would have probably kept running, but Natasha had literally knocked some sense in him and allowed Sam to have a real holiday with his family.  So Steve went back to the only home he had left, where it would be Tony running around with Pepper during the holiday season.  Thor had taken Jane off planet.  Banner was somewhere tropical helping someone needy.  And Natasha and Clint had taken off for parts unknown.  

 

That left Steve with the creature comforts of an empty, deluxe apartment in the sky.  

 

And the smell of sweet, hot, buttered rum.

 

"Steve!! Merry Christmas!  Incoming!"

 

He caught the still warm, incredibly tiny muffin in an open mouth on reflex and bit down on something that was downright sinful, like a warm butterscotch candy in a muffin form.  He closed his eyes and savored it before opening them to see an impish, Christmas sweater wearing Darcy Lewis smiling up at him as if he were the sun.

 

"I've missed you," her voice was soft around the edges.

 

They had spent a very nice twelve hours together in London the prior year, but then duty had called and Steve had been forced to disappear again.  But somehow, two months later, a text message had popped up on his cell phone screen from an unknown number.  Darcy had been dogged in her battering of Tony and JARVIS in getting his contact info, and there had been days after the fall of SHIELD, where looking at the little jokes she sent him from her own time on the road with Jane was the only bright spot in his day.  

  


He had never unburdened to her though, feeling it wouldn't be the right thing to do with a friend he had only seen face to face for twelve hours and seven minutes.  But her continued insistence in keeping in touch with him had been like a little life boat in the shit river of his life.  She was the smile or laugh he had needed so desperately as he learned all that Bucky had gone through in the years.  Even Natasha couldn't help him with that, as she grew more and more alarmed and angry with every report of abuse done to Bucky that they uncovered.

 

"Steve?" Darcy whispered.

 

He felt a small hand slide over the tightly balled fist at his side and slowly coax the fingers open so that she could link her fingers with his.  

 

"It's going to be okay," Darcy promised.

 

And for some reason, Steve felt like he really ought to believe her.

 

"You can cry if you want to, sometimes it feels really good to just---sob it out, man," she encouraged, her voice barely above a whisper.  

 

Steve nodded and felt the first tear drops fall and then he felt a small, plush little body holding him as tight as possible, and he nearly bent in half at the relief that went through him, he curled his body around hers, and just let the tears pour out, the long loud sniffs and the wounded, weak sounds that had been building for so long sounded so loud to his ears.  The grief seemed to echo in his bones.  

 

"It's going to be okay, Steve," Darcy kept repeating, soothing as her hands rubbed up and down his back as she somehow managed to hold up nearly all of his weight as he went boneless.  "Everything is going to be fine."

 

* * *

 

**_Christmas Eve, 2015_ **

  


The Science Division of the New Avengers Facility in upstate New York was finally, completely up and running.  Every lab, every test facility, every emergency containment unit was now fully functional and ready to go, and the varied scientists, doctors and researchers (minus one Bruce Banner) were all gathered for the official grand opening, which also happened to coincide with the Stark holiday party.

 

Steve learned very quickly that excited geniuses and free flowing spirits and mysteriously concocted Holiday punch were the worst things to have ever happened to the laws of science and nature.  He was going to let Maria Hill handle it, because at this point, he was far too amused by Erik Selvig doing very impressive pirouettes with a lampshade on his head and a skirt made out of neck ties and holiday themed napkins.

 

"NOT FAIR! You're a cheat, a dirty rotten cheat!"

 

Steve perked up and made his way further into the ballroom (' _Christ, Spangles! Of course we need a ballroom in the facility, I realize you were born a thousand years ago, but I'm pretty sure you weren't born in a barn.  Where are we going to have all the parties that have my name on them if we don't have a ballroom on site_?') to see a laughing Wanda spiralling tiny bites of food with her red energy straight into the mouth of Sam Wilson.

 

"Using mystery magic swirls is cheating!  I could win if I had--- STEVE!" Darcy cried out, hopping off of the bartop and running towards him.

 

Steve had the good grace to brace himself before she threw herself at him, and he wrapped his arms around her and swung her around in a circle or three.  She laughed in his ear and it honestly sounded like angels singing.  It had been another year of simply having text messages and some phone calls sprinkled between them as she had been traveling an awful lot with the Nobel Prize winning Doctor Foster.  Steve could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he held her as tight as he dared.  She managed to pull away and gave him the biggest smile she could.  

 

"You are just in time, are you ready to show these amateurs how it's done?" she winked at him.

 

"She's got fucking magic, Sweetheart, I'm good but I'm not that good," Steve smirked.

 

"You always sell yourself short, c'mon, let's do this."

 

* * *

 

**_Christmas Eve, 2016_ **

  


Bucky's stay in Wakandan cryofreeze had not lasted very long at all.  It turned out that while Steve was breaking his team off of the Raft, Natasha was shaking down old Hydra agents and ex-KGB to obtain all of the keywords and programming that had ever been put into place in Bucky's head.  

 

It was Christmas Eve.  Again.  

 

After everything that happened with Tony, and with the Accords, and with Bucky, Steve was persona non grata in the United States.  But luckily, his objective wasn't in the United States.  It was in a sleepy little town in Canada, and they had been driving through a snow filled night.  

 

He had been driving.  Bucky had been 'resting' in the backseat.  With Natasha.  And Steve highly doubted that they were actually resting at all, but the pair were so stealthy and skilled at keeping what they wanted to keep hidden that Steve would be hard pressed to try and accuse them of any backseat shenanigans.  They could have pulled over for the night, they could have even found a motel, but Steve had refused and insisted he would drive.

 

The old camp ground was forgotten by time and people alike, and the small amount of locals didn't notice that there was enough room to land a quinjet, and that there was a separate Wakandan power source on site, or there were now an elite team of superheroes calling this their home base.

 

Steve had not been to the base all year, he had been sent a telegram of all things after getting the team off of the Raft and onto relatively friendly soil.  It was that little, bright life boat getting in touch with him and offering him sanctuary.

 

He intended to get to her before midnight this year, on Christmas Eve.  And after years of holding back and not chasing her, not telling her how he felt, of letting the shield and his duties to the shield pull him away, and staying simply friends for her own good, he was finally going to do what he should have done all those years ago.

 

He was going to tell the rest of the world to go screw themselves, he was staying with the beautiful, laughing girl throwing food into his wide open mouth.

 

"Eager to get back to Wilson, ain't ya?" Bucky joked as Steve slid the car into something resembling a parking space, barely getting the car into park before he was out the door.  "RUDE!"

 

"Leave him alone," Natasha chided in Russian.  "He's finally going to go and take care of himself for once."

 

"With the little, soft one?" Bucky asked back in English.  He looked contemplative and wrinkled his nose, "You said she was perfect and we could have her."

 

"Don't be selfish," Natasha scolded again, wrapping her arms around his middle.  "Besides, there's always Jane if I get bored of just you."

 

* * *

 

She was in a large kitchen in the biggest of the camp houses, working on cutting perfect, tiny, uniform squares of rainbow colored cake and placing them on a platter when Steve found her.  Her Christmas sweater had a big, fluffy, furry kitten on it, wearing glitter sunglasses.  He watched her face carefully and his heart began to pound when her expression went from neutral to overjoyed in the span of two seconds.  

 

“Steve!  Merry Christmas!” Darcy was attempting cheer and joy, but it didn’t saturate her voice as it usually did.  There was a break there, and despite the bright and beautiful smile, her eyes glittered with tears.  

 

She tossed him a square of the rainbow cake and for once, he didn’t move to catch it with his mouth, instead he batted it to the ground and took a step towards her.

 

“Rainbow cake,” she whispered, her eyes darting for a moment to look at the cake on the floor.  

 

“Merry Christmas, Sweetheart,” Steve whispered as he stepped quickly towards her kitchen work table, taking the knife out of her trembling hands and putting it to the side.  He wrapped her up in a tight embrace, pulling her straight up and off her feet as he breathed in the sugary sweet smell of her.

 

She was trembling and he could feel hot tears on his collar and he let one hand rub up and down her back in a  soothing gesture.  He let his lips hit the side of her forehead and whispered soothing nonsense at her as she cried in his arms.  

 

“I was so worried,” she managed to croak out.  “When you and Tony broke up.”

 

“Darcy,” Steve almost laughed at her declaration

 

“It’s been months of worrying about you every damned day and you’re _here_ and I’m so---I’m so---,” she hesitated and maneuvered herself so that she could look him in the eye.  “Fuck it.”

 

“Fuck wha-?”

 

She was kissing him, doing the thing he had wanted to do for _years_ at this point, her hands finding their way around his neck, with fingertips pulling at the overgrown hair at the bottom of his head.  The kiss was a hungry, desperate thing, as if she was afraid he would somehow disappear from her embrace, but disappearing and letting go of her was the very last thing on his mind.  

 

He was going to stay with her.  Come hell or high water.  And the only way he was going back was if it were to defend _her_.    Tony could keep the shield forever.  His new duty was to love the armful of sweet Darcy currently trying to steal the breath from his lungs.  All the words would come later, telling her how every little moment they had managed to steal over the years was something he had always cherished but thought he could never have.  

 

Steve was thrilled that Darcy seemed to be on the same page as she deepened the kiss, licking right into his mouth in such a way that made his pulse stutter.

 

“This cake is good, can I have some more?”

 

Darcy and Steve broke apart to see Natasha smiling at them while Bucky happily ate floor cake.  Darcy wiggled out of Steve’s embrace and turned to the kitchen counter, picking up two more tiny squares of the cake and tossing them at the former Winter Soldier.  He caught each one in his wide open mouth and then took a bow.

 

“She’s got good aim, Stevie.  Better treat her sweet so you can keep her,” Bucky warned with a mouth full of cake.  He winked at Darcy playfully and teased, “Little lady like that has got to have lots of options.”

 

Steve laughed and drew Darcy back into an embrace again.  “Don’t worry.  I’m not giving her up, ever.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, for those of you who follow me for Left Behind, sorry I missed last week. I'll have the next chapter posted this Wednesday. 
> 
> But thank you for reading this quick holiday fluff. I hope that you enjoyed it! Happy Holidays!!!!


End file.
